Big, Big Love
by marzcarty
Summary: Depois da morte de seus pais, os filhos de Alice e Jasper decidem homenagear o amor dos pais. universo alternativo
1. Prólogo

Stephenie Meyer criou Jasper e Alice, eu tratei do resto.  
Não ganho nada com isto, e só gostava de reviews ! **

* * *

Prólogo

"**Devíamos fazê-lo**" Fabianne, a irmã mais velha, sugeriu. Todos os filhos de Alice e Jasper, ambos recentemente falecidos, estavam reunidos na sala de estar da irmã mais nova, Joanne. Passava pouco mais de um mês da morte dos seus pais, e todos os queriam homenagear de alguma maneira.

"**Eles merecem**" Jack, um dos gémeos, concordou. "**Mas como pensas fazê-lo?**"

"**A mãe publicou todos aqueles livros**" lembrou Beatrice, a segunda mais nova. "**Porque não fazermos o mesmo? Cada um fala sobre a sua perspectiva do amor deles, entre si e para connosco, e tentamos publicar.**"

"**Para homenagearmos, para além do grande amor deles, a grande escritora Alice Hale**" completou Sam, o outro gémeo, que desde sempre parecia concordar com a irmã mais nova.

"**Então está decidido?**" questionou Anne, a segunda mais velha. "**Cada um escreve a sua parte e depois juntamos tudo?**"

Todos concordaram e, naquele dia frio de Inverno, na sala de Joanne, algo aqueceu o coração daqueles seis irmãos. Talvez o amor de seus pais, que os observavam do céu, com um sorriso no coração.


	2. Joanne's POV

Stephenie Meyer criou Jasper e Alice, eu tratei do resto.  
Não ganho nada com isto, e só gostava de reviews ! **

* * *

[Joanne's PoV]

Toda a gente sempre viu o enorme amor dos meus pais. Todos perceberam, desde a adolescência, que eles mereciam ficar juntos. Afinal, não são todos os adolescentes de 15 e 16 anos (a mãe tinha quinze, o pai dezasseis) que assumem uma relação, um namoro, com 100 quilómetros de distância e, em vez de se traírem, enganarem (como provavelmente fariam os jovens da sua idade, se estivessem na sua situação), amavam-se cada dia mais. Amavam-se cada dia mais, na esperança de se verem sempre que podiam. Amavam-se cada vez mais e assim foram construindo aquilo que eu ainda hoje admiro: um amor forte, estável, capaz de ultrapassar toda e qualquer barreira que se atravesse no seu caminho.

Eu, que nasci dez anos depois de os meus pais assumirem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, sempre o admirei. Via fotografias (os enormes álbuns que eles haviam construído em conjunto eram um dos meus melhores passatempos) deles, em adolescentes, nos raros momentos em que estavam juntos. E, nessas fotografias, a maneira como olhavam um para o outro, demonstrava tudo o que sentiam: demonstravam o amor, a dedicação, a saudade, o carinho que sentiam. Uma única fotografia conseguia demonstrar toda a cumplicidade que tinham um com o outro. Uma cumplicidade única, provocada por um amor único.

Quando entrei na adolescência, reli todos os cadernos que a mãe carinhosamente escreveu para o pai, todas as pequenas frases que os caracterizavam, que caracterizavam o enorme, o GIGANTESCO amor que possuíam. Páginas e páginas a relatar momentos, sentimentos. Foram essas páginas que sempre me puxaram para cima quando estava mal e não queria contar a ninguém; esgueirava-me para o escritório da mãe (durante a calada da noite) e sentava-me na carpete fofa, rodeada de cadernos manuscritos. E punha-me a ler, a ouvir baixinho música no mp3 e a rever todo o amor que me dera origem, a mim e aos meus irmãos. E, quando acabava de ler todos os cadernos que já sabia de cor, levantava-me e espreirava pela fresta da porta do quarto dos meus pais. E via-os a dormir abraçados, com um sorriso ténue no rosto: nunca, nos anos em que espreitei por aquela porta os vi a dormir de costas. Nunca cometeram o "pecado" de adormecerem chateados.

Porque o amor dos meus pais era assim. Discutiam, chateavam-se, mas nunca ia cada um para o seu lado: choravam juntos, como melhores amigos que eram. E resolviam as coisas, selavam as pazes com um beijo (e algo mais ... provavelmente seria devido a isso que eu tinha cinco, CINCO irmãos). E viviam assim, juntos, felizes.

Recordo-me do seu segundo casamento. Eu, que sou a filha mais nova, tinha dez anos; Fabianne, a mais velha, tinha vinte e cinco; Anne tinha vinte e dois; os gémeos, Jack e Sam, tinham dezoito e Beatrice tinha acabado de completar catorze. O pai estava com quarenta e seis, a mãe com quarenta e cinco. Mas, naquele dia, na igreja, enquanto eu estava sentada entre Jack e Sam, nunca me haviam parecido tão bonitos. A pele morena da mãe, a contrastar com o seu belo vestido branco, e o cabelo a cair em leves ondas nas costas, provocadas pela tia Rosalie. O pai estava ... diferente, no seu fato inteiro, com um brilho no olhar, que eu nunca tinha visto. Estavam felizes, felizes. E foram sempre felizes. Eu sempre tive noção disso, mesmo quando a mãe, aos oitenta e cinco anos, contraiu um cancro no pulmão, morrendo dois meses depois. Tive noção disso, porque o pai morreu um mês depois da mãe e, enquanto não morreu, mudou radicalmente. Perdeu todo aquele brilho nos olhos que o caracterizava, deixou praticamente de comer (apenas o fazia quando o obrigávamos), e foi enfraquecendo, enfraquecendo… até que morreu, no dia em que ele e a minha mãe faziam sessenta e cinco anos de casados, setenta de namoro.

Não vou dizer que não sinto a falta dos meus pais. Sinto bastante. Mas quando vou ao meu sótão (onde estão todos os seus cadernos), eu recordo o quanto se amavam e quanta sorte eu tive por ser fruto desse amor do tamanho do mundo. E, aí, a dor apazigua um pouco, por entre as lágrimas. Tive sorte. A sorte de ser fruto de um amor do tamanho do mundo, a sorte de ter uns pais que se (e nos) amavam com tudo o que tinham.


End file.
